Guitar and Piano
by Raviennest
Summary: FF VIXX.. Cast : Lee Hongbin sama OC.. Ned KriSar and RnR .. you can see more my fanfiction on byravienne.


_**Guitar and Piano**_

**By** Ravienne  
**Cast** Lee Hongbin, Heo Yuna (OC), and VIXX members  
**Genre** Romance

.

.

_Note : 'Italic words mean Hongbin mind'_

.

.

.

"Ahh~.. lelahnya.."

Sebagian dari kami langsung mengucapkannya ketika kami semua sedang beristirahat setelah berlatih berkali-kali untuk penampilan besok. Tubuhku langsung tergeletak dilantai. Mengatur napas untuk menstabilkan lelah kami.

Besok, kami ber-6 akan tampil lagi dikonser megah yang bertajuk VIXX Live Fantasia UTOPIA untuk ketiga harinya. Memang melelahkan, tapi fans kami yaitu Starlight akan merasa sangat senang.

"Ravi-ah, ambilkan aku air..", pintaku kepada sahabatkuyang bernama Kim Wonshik atau Ravi

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, ia langsung membawakanku sebotol air. Ku minum supaya energiku bisa kembali lagi. Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang latihan kami terbuka dan kami mendapati manajer kami dan seorang perempuan yang tak kami kenal. Otomatis, kami langsung bangun dan berdiri sejajar.

"Annyeonghaseyo!", sapa kami semua kepadanya

Ketika ku lihat perempuan yang berdiri disamping manajer-hyung itu,

_Tampak mirip.._

"Sedang beristirahat?", tanya manajer

"Iya..", jawab sang leader yang bernama Cha Hakyeon atau N

"Terlihat sekali kalian telah berlatih berulang-ulang kali.", balas manajer sambil sedikit terkekeh

"Oh tapi.. itu siapa manajer-hyung?", tanya vokalis kami bernama Lee Jaehwan atau Ken langsung

"Hey Ken-hyung.. kenapa hyung tanyakan itu?!.. dia jadi semakin malu tuh!", balas Ravi terhadap pertanyaan Ken

"Hahaha.. namanya Heo Yuna. Dia seorang pianis yang akan tampil bersama Hongbin dikonser besok.", jawab manajer-hyung yang membuatku terkejut akan jawabannya

_Deg!.. kamu.._

"Aahh, kau beruntung sekali Lee Hongbin!..", ucap sang leader yaitu Cha Hakyeon atau N kepadaku

"Manajer-hyung, bisakah diganti dengan orang lain huh?", tanyaku yang sontak mengejutkan member lain

"Apa?!.. Hey Hongbin-ah, kenapa kau tolak dia huh?..", ucap N-hyung protes kepadaku

"Tidak bisa lagi. Ini sudah keputusan oleh CEO.", balas manajer-hyung yang membuatku menjadi bingung sendiri

Ku tatap wajah pianis wanita tersebut. Ternyata itu benar-benar dia. Tak ku sangka hal ini akan terjadi.

"OK!. Jadi, Hongbin-ah kau berlatih dengan Heo Yuna sampai jam 23.50 malam. Kalau yang lainnya, bertahan sampai jam 22.00. Mengerti?", ucap manajer-hyung memberitahu rencana kepada kami

"Ne!", jawab kami semua dengan serempak

.

.

Ketika aku sedang berlatih memainkan gitarku dengan iringan lagu dari Bruno Mars yang berjudul 'When I Was Your Man', tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang perempuan yang akan tampil bersama denganku di esok hari.

Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?, itulah pertanyaan yang pertama menancap diotakku. Grand piano yang akan dia mainkan tak ku ketahui terletak disampingku. Otomatis dia duduk disampingku. Aku terus fokus memainkan gitar. Hinggaku aku berhenti karena perkataan yang dia lemparkan kepadaku.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Lee Hongbin.", ucap Yuna mulai menghilangkan suasana senyap diruangan

"Hmm, aku juga..", balasku tanpa melihatnya

"Are you doing well?", tanyanya dengan bahasa inggris yang dulu sering kami gunakan

"Yes.", balasku

"Tch, kau masih sama seperti dulu..", ucapnya yang terdengar seperti mngungkit masa lalu

"Kamu juga..", balasku sama dengannya

.

Flashback

Waktu itu, ketika aku masih duduk disekolah SMA, aku bertemu dengan Heo Yuna yang telah bekerja menjadi penjual bunga. Ketika aku ingin membeli se-bucket bunga untuk ayahku yang sudah berada dialam sana, aku melihat Yuna yang sedang memainkan grand piano dengan lembutnya. Lambaian tangannya membuatku terpaku. Begitupun dengan alunan melody yang dia keluarkan.

Ketika dia sadar akan keberadaanku diluar toko bunganya, dia langsung berhenti dan membungkuk kepadaku dari dalam situ. Aku sempat terkekeh dan kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"Kamu sangat hebat bermain piano.", ucapku memujinya dihadapannya

"Ah gomawoyo.. tapi, apakah anda sudah lama berada diluar?, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau kau akan membeli bunga.", balasnya menjadi malu sendiri

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok. Tolong satu bucket mawar putih ya.", ucapku seraya memesan bunga

Tak lama kemudian, Yuna datang sambil membawakan se-bucket mawar putih yang masih bersih dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. Aku ambil dan membayarnya.

"Gamsahamnida. Silahkan datang kembali.", ucapnya seraya sedikit membungkuk

Ku balas ucapannya dengan senyum dan pergi. Tak lupa aku sambil membawa pulang gitarku. Disitulah aku mulai suka terhadap Yuna. Setiap harinya, aku mampir ke toko bunganya. Entah untuk membeli bunga atau hanya untuk melihat wajahnya, aku sendiri juga tidak tau.

Flashback end

.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan 23.00. 50 menit lagi aku akan pergi ke dorm. Waktu berasa berjalan sangat lambat ketika aku berlatih dengannya. Berbicara tentang masing-masing dan tentu saja ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu. Entah kenapa, malam ini aku merasa sangat nyaman untuk berlatih sesuatu. Apa karena ada dirinya disampingku?, aku juga tidak tau.

.

.

Setelah rambut coklatku ditata dengan rapi, make-up ku sudah rata dan pakaian sudah rapi, aku sudah siap untuk tampil bersama Yuna. Teman-temanku sedang sibuk dengan sendirinya yang sambil duduk disofa hitam itu semenjak sudah menyelesaikan penampilan ber-grup.

Sehabis penampilan Ken dan Leo hyung ini, giliranku untuk tampil. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu terbuka dan aku mendapati seorang perempuan yang sudah siap dengan pakaian casualnya untuk tampil diatas panggung. Heo Yuna, ia mengenakan pakaian bak seorang dancer. Ujung kedua lengan baju kemeja putihnya yang terdapat tambahan kain berbentuk seperti gelombang itu, semakin mempesonakan dirinya. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut lurusnya yang diikat dan celana jeans hitam panjang itu, tentu saja semakin mempercantik dirinya.

Tentu saja, member lain langsung memuji dirinya. Tak lama setelah Yuna datang, Ken dan Leo hyung akhirnya menyelesaikan penampilannya. Keduanya masuk ke ruang tunggu dengan keringat diwajahnya yang masih menempel.

"Lee Hongbin, Heo Yuna!", panggil manajer grup ku

Dengan cepat, aku dan Yuna langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang tunggu dan masuk ke area panggung. Diatas sana, sudah disiapkan kursi yang disampingnya terdapat gitarku dan didepannya ada sebuah stand-microfon. Disamping spot-ku untuk tampil, terdapat sebuah grand piano yang besar dan kursi duduk untuk sang pianis.

Digelapnya area panggung, aku dan Yuna langsung masuk ke area panggung dan menempati posisi masing-masing. Kemudian, lampu mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Menerangiku dan Yuna.

Dimulainya penampilan ini dengan alunan piano dari Yuna yang mengingatkanku akan kejadian masa lalu. Aku yang sudah siap dengan gitarku, kemudian menggetarkan dawai. Mulai bernyanyi. Setelah habis dari chorus pertama, ku lanjutkan dengan lirik dimana yang semakin menggali ingatakanku tentang aku bertemu dengan Yuna untuk pertama kalinya.

'_That I should've bought you flower.'_

'_And held your hand.'_

'_Should've gave you all my hours.'_

'_When I had the chance.'_

Sangat persis denganku. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Demi mengejar keinginan yang sudah lama ku pendam.

Tentu saja, para fans berteriak ketika penampilan lembutku dengan Yuna sudah selesai. Bergegas saja kami berdua langsung kembali ke ruang tunggu. Belum sampai Yuna yang lebih dulu jalan didepanku membuka pintu ruang tunggu, aku menggapai lengannya.

"Ikut aku.", ucapku seraya menarik Yuna ke suatu tempat

Ken hyung yang baru saja membuka pintu untuk keluar, melihatku pergi dengan Yuna.

.

"Kamu masih sama seperti dulu.", ucapku yang memulai percakapan kepada Yuna yang duduk disampingku

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak lama bermain piano seperti dulu. Tangan lentikmu masih mahir menggesek dawai gitar.", balasnya yang terdengar sama

"Tch, benarlah.. haahh..", balasku yang kemudian ku akhiri dengan helaan napas

"Kenapa?", tanya Yuna ketika mendengar helaan napasku yang terdengar berat

"Setiap kali aku bernyanyi, tiap liriknya mengingatkanku kepada masa lalu. Entah kenapa.", ucapku jujur

"Hehehe, kau memang seperti itu.", balasnya

Beberapa detik suasana menjadi hening, tanpa ku sadari tangan kananku bergerak dan bertaut dengan tangan kiri Yuna. Sontak, Yuna menjadi bingung. Tapi entah kenapa dia ingin melepaskan tautan tanganku darinya. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Entah kenapa juga, rasa ini tiba-tiba muncul. Dengan tatapan tajamku, ku dekatkan kepalaku dan menempelkan bibirku padanya. Mungkin rasa rindu yang sudah lama tak ku rasakan, kembali menguasai diriku.

Tak ku sangka, ternyata ada seseorang yang mengikuti langkahku dan melihatku melakukan hal yang sekarang ini ku lakukan. Ia bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan dariku. Tentu saja, matanya menjadi bulat, mulutnya terbuka dan perasaannnya sangat terkejut. Ia sangat tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Yaitu Ken hyung.

Tapi, bagi diriku, hari ini adalah sejarah. Bisa bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang pikirkan semenjak aku menjadi artis. Sungguh menyenangkan.

.

.

.

End


End file.
